Bella's New Life
by VampireBaby101
Summary: Edward left...Bella is now a vampire...She has a new family...Edward and his family come back...Edward has someone else...All hell brakes lose...Summary sucks...Please R/R...First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

As much as all of us want to own the Twilight series, sadly, Stephenie Meyer does and wont give it up. All characters besides Hannah, Nick, and Chad are Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

Flash Back

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

End of Flash Back

**No one's POV**

That was about 25 years ago, the Cullens moved away, and Bella, well she tried to move on. She became a "zombie", and seemed to become disconnected from the world. Charlie tried to get Bella out of the house, Jacob came by as often as he could, but nothing helped. Then one night, Bella decided to take a walk through the woods, she ended up at the meadow. Victoria came out from behind a tree and scared the living hell out of Bella. She turned around and was attacked by Victoria. Bella spent the next three days alone, in the meadow. After waking up, she realized she wasn't alone. That is how she meet Chad, Nick, and Hannah.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, come on. We are starting high school, again." Hannah yelled from down stairs.

"Why me?" I asked myself, as I looked in the mirror.

Walking to my closet, I picked out a tank top with skull on it, a black mini skirt, black fishnet thigh highs, and black platform boots. I turn towards my mirror and looked at myself again. My hair was black with red tips and spiked out. I grabbed my book bag and put it on my shoulder, before I left my room I picked up my sunglasses and placed them over my eyes.I walked down stairs and immediately felt Chad's arms around my waist.

"Good morning, baby." He said, kissing my neck.

"Hmmm, good morning." I said turning around, and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey Hey Hey! None of that." Hannah said, gagging.

We glared at her and then stopped when we saw Nick coming over. I took my keys out of my bag and looked at every body.

"Are we going or not?" I said.

All of us walked out to our cars. Hannah had a black and red 2008 Dodge Viper, Nick had a silver and blue 1998 Dodge Viper, Chad had an orange Lamborghini, and I had a black and purple Ford GT. **((pictures are on profile - Bella's car is not the right color))** I jumped in my car with Chad in the passenger seat, while Hannah and Nick got into Nick's car. I pulled out with Nick right behind me. My car hit 145 mph without me realizing, Edward was right about one thing - vampire loved speed. We arrived at the school two minutes later, Chad got out and ran around the car to open my door. Before he got there, my door flung open and almost hit him. I got out laughing, and walked over to Hannah and Nick who were also laughing.

"Bella, baby, I thought we talked about not using our powers against each other?" Chad asked sitting on the ground.

"We did, but I never agreed." I answered back.

I was not a normal vampire, well that might have to do with the fact that I wasn't normal as a human. But anyway, I have more then one power. Just to name a few: telekinesis, mind reading, absorption - pretty much I copy peoples powers, negation - ability to cancel other peoples powers, sensing - sensing others powers before they use them, and I can heal people, but that is only a few. The Volturi have been after me for years, but each time I says no, they attack, they die, blah blah blah.

"Hannah? Earth to Hannah." Nick said.

Hannah had visions like Alice but they were more intense; she could see past, present, and future.

"8 new vampires are in town and 6 of them are coming to school today." Hannah said, looking at everyone but then focused on me.

Everyone was watching me intently. I looked at the ground and then looked up when I smelled _them. _My family that left me 25 years ago, but there was a new addition. I saw Ed… him get out of his Volvo, along with Alice, Jasper, and some other chick. Rosalie pulled up in her car and both her and Emmett stepped out. Alice turned towards us, I turned quickly, and Chad growled. I grabbed Chad's hand and ran, at a human's pace, to first period. Apparently, not one of the Cullens had any morning classes with me, which was fine by me. My family all met by my locker before lunch, we waited for everyone to go in before we did. Even though we all looked emo just about every one wanted at least one of us. We walked in and felt the Cullens eyes on us, who just happened to be in our seats. I looked at my family and we all had the same thought, we slowly walked over to the table. I was a little ahead of everyone so I got there first.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

I just glared at her and I felt Chad's arms go around my waist.

"You…Are…In…Our…Seats." Chad said through clutched teeth, glaring at everyone especially Edward.

"Find new ones." Rosalie said, not really paying attention.

"Ah, Rose. I thought by now you would get over yourself, but apparently you are more of a stuck up bitch now then we were 25 years ago." I said pissed.

Emmett growled which made Chad growl, and then that just lead to more growling. I had to stop this before it became a fight and we let everyone know that vampires exist.

"Will you guys stop acting like you're two!" I said. "Emmett stop sticking up for Rose, she's a big girl, and Chad, I love you but you are a little over protective."

Everyone stopped growling when they heard me tell Chad I loved him. This was true, I did love Chad. He was the one who found me, and taught me not to attack humans. Our relationship was nothing more then friends to start with but as we spent more time together something just clicked. After our second time in highschool, we decided to get married. He bought me a beautiful white gold ring with three diamonds and on the inside of the ring it said "Past, Present, Future". He knew everything about my past even the Cullens. I put my left hand on the table and leaned against it, making sure everyone saw my ring.

"Why doesn't everyone come over to our house after school and we can _talk_." I suggest. "And bring Carlison and Esme please, I haven't seen them in forever."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own Twilight, just Hannah, Nick, and Chad

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Why did they pick now to show up? Bella hasn't thought about them in 10 years, she was finally happy. I'm not going to let any of them destroy her again, I would die before that happened.

We all met at Bella's locker as always, we kinda like to make a scene. Walking into the cafeteria we could tell something was wrong, everyone was watching us. Then is hit me, the Cullens sent. They were sitting in our seats, and were staring at us like we did something wrong. Bella looked at us and then nodded, before walking off. We followed her over to the table.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella just glared at her and I wrapped my arms around her waist to calm her down.

"You…Are…In…Our…Seats." I said through clutched teeth, glaring at everyone especially Edward.

"Find new ones." Rosalie said, not really paying attention to who she was talking too.

"Ah, Rose. I thought by now you would get over yourself, but apparently you are more of a stuck up bitch now then we were 25 years ago." Bella said, getting really pissed.

Emmett started to growl at Bella, and I just wouldn't stand for that; I started growling.

"Will you guys stop acting like you're two!" Bella said. "Emmett stop sticking up for Rose, she's a big girl, and Chad, I love you but you are a little over protective."

I smiled when Bella said she loved me. Edward glared at me and then looked down at the table. Bella was playing with her ring, that no one noticed yet. I remember trying to pick out that ring, it took me 3 months of looking every where to find the one special ring. When I finally found it, I didn't waste anytime buying it for her. She placed her left hand on the table and everyone looked at her hand that she was leaning on.

"Why doesn't everyone come over to our house after school and we can _talk_." Bella suggested. "And bring Carlison and Esme please, I haven't seen them in forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own anything besides Hannah, Nick, and Chad.

* * *

_"So, what have you been up to the past 25 years?" Alice asked Bella._

**Bella's POV**

"Well about 2 months after you all left me, I took a midnight walk through the woods. Yes, I know, it was stupid. But anyway, Victoria finally caught up with me and bit me. And no, I'm not going into detail, Alice. I ended up pasted out in the meadow and I think that is where Chad, Hannah, and Nick found me. When I woke up Hannah was watching over me, with Chad and Nick in the corner whispering to each other." I stopped there.

"So, us leaving you didn't help at all?" Alice asked, leaning against Jasper on the couch.

"No, not really. Charlie wanted to send me to Renee, Jacob tried to help, but I was pretty much a zombie." I answered glaring at Edward.

"You are the human everyone complains to Edward about? There's nothing special about you, what did MY _husband_ ever see in you?" The girl next to Edward asked.

"First of all who the hell are you? Second, he saw a whole bunch more in me then he does in you." I said, looking at this stupid chick.

"I'm Tiffany, and if he saw more in you then why isn't he still with you?" Tiffany said.

I've had enough of this little bitch. I glanced up at _Tiffany _and she went flying through a window, screaming. She got up stunned and then charged at me, I wasn't going to take that. Before she had a chance to hit me a force field popped up and she went flying again. I followed her this time ,and got on top of her and just started punching. Before I could finish what I started, Edward came over and lifted me off of Tiffany, then dropped me on the ground. He ran over to Tiffany and held her. Since this was making me nauseous, I took a quick peak into everyones mind.

"Dang Bella's not only hot but she can fight too." Emmett

"I'm going to get my shopping buddy back!" Alice

"I hope Edward leaves this Tiffany character." Esme - I smiled at this one

"We should get back to the matter at hand." Carlisle

"The anger rolling off of Bella is amazing, but it's killing me." Jasper - I looked at Jasper and then calmed myself

"I don't like either one of them, but at least Bella was funny and fun to be around." Rosalie

"That little witch, I'm going to kill her." Tiffany

I decided to skip Edward for right now, not wanting to know what he thinks. Looking around I didn't see my family anywhere.

"Hannah? Nick? Baby?" I called, purposely calling Chad baby.

"What?" Hannah said walking outside, it looked like her and Nick where getting busy on the couch.

"Yes, darling?" Chad asked, running to my side, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I was just wondering where you were." I answered.

"Okay, then can I go back with inside and finish up with Nick?" Hannah asked, annoyed.

I nodded my answer, instead of answering her out loud, just the thought of what they where doing grossed me out. Chad shivered behind me having the same feelings that I have. Hannah ran inside at vampire pace to do I don't know what.

"Now that we got everything over and done with. Why don't we go inside and finish this little what would you say, pow-wow?" I said, laughing.

"That would be great, Bella." Carlisle said.

I walked inside, grabbing Chad's hand. Once everyone was inside and had a seat, I continued my story.

"After I woke up, Hannah introduced me to everyone and I told my story of how I got into the woods and how I know Victoria. They immediately excepted me as part of the family, soon after we ran into Victoria again, and we killed her. All of us started high school again, which was so fucking boring the second time around, I have no idea how you can do it your whole life. After graduation, Chad proposed and I said yes, we got married, blah blah blah. And that's pretty much my story." I said in just about one breathe.

"What about special abilities?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you've seen two, but I have about 10 or so. You will probably not see most of them unless you piss me off and want to die." I said, in a matter of fact tone. "So, what have you all been doing, apparently little Eddie here, lost what meant the most to him."

* * *

Yea, I know, Bella is being a bitch, but what can I say? Okay I know in the first chapter I called Carlisle Carlison, I meant to do that. And I have only been writing short chapters because one I'm running out of ideas - any help, and two not alot of people are reviewing. So before I write my next chapter, I want at least 5 more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

I don't own anything besides Hannah, Chad, and Nick.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Well about 2 months after you all left me, I took a midnight walk through the woods. Yes, I know, it was stupid. But anyway, Victoria finally caught up with me and bit me. And no, I'm not going into detail, Alice. I ended up pasted out in the meadow and I think that is where Chad, Hannah, and Nick found me. When I woke up Hannah was watching over me, with Chad and Nick in the corner whispering to each other." My Bella stopped there.

"So, us leaving you didn't help at all?" Alice asked, leaning against Jasper on the couch.

"No, not really. Charlie wanted to send me to Renee, Jacob tried to help, but I was pretty much a zombie." Bella answered glaring at me.

"You are the human everyone complains to Edward about? There's nothing special about you, what did MY _husband_ ever see in you?" Tiffany asked.

_"Why did she have to open her mouth?"_ I asked myself.

"First of all who the hell are you? Second, he saw a whole bunch more in me then he does in you." Bella said, looking Tiffany.

That's my Bella.

"I'm Tiffany, and if he saw more in you then why isn't he still with you?" Tiffany said.

All of a sudden, Tiffany when flying through the window, screaming. She got up stunned and then charged at Bella, but before she could hit Bella, she was thrown backwards by a force field and was flying again. Bella followed her this time ,and got on top of her and just started punching. Before she could finish, I grabbed her off Tiffany and then dropped her on the ground. _"God, do I hate myself for doing this." _I ran over to Tiffany and held her in my arms. I saw Bella look around before she said something that almost killed me.

"Hannah? Nick? Baby?" Bella called.

"What?" Hannah said walking outside, it looked like her and Nick where getting busy on the couch.

"Yes, darling?" Chad asked, running to her side, wrapping his arms around my Bella's waist.

"I was just wondering where you were." She answered.

"Okay, then can I go back with inside and finish up with Nick?" Hannah asked, annoyed.

I cringed not wanting to know what they were doing, exactly.

"Now that we got everything over and done with. Why don't we go inside and finish this little what would you say, pow-wow?" Bella said, laughing. Oh how I missed her laugh.

"That would be great, Bella." Carlisle said.

She walked inside, grabbing Chad's hand. I picked up Tiffany and carried her inside, then sitting on the couch. She decided that it would be fun to sit on my lap and tuck her head under my neck. Once everyone was inside and had a seat, Bella continued her story.

"After I woke up, Hannah introduced me to everyone and I told my story of how I got into the woods and how I know Victoria. They immediately excepted me as part of the family, soon after we ran into Victoria again, and we killed her. All of us started high school again, which was so fucking boring the second time around, I have no idea how you can do it your whole life. After graduation, Chad proposed and I said yes, we got married, blah blah blah. And that's pretty much my story." She said in just about one breathe.

"What about special abilities?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you've seen two, but I have about 10 or so. You will probably not see most of them unless you piss me off and want to die." Bella said, in a matter of fact tone. "So, what have you all been doing, apparently little Eddie here, lost what meant the most to him."

I looked at Bella with pain in my eyes, Tiffany just snickered into my neck.

"Oh my god, Bella. We should really go shopping!" Alice said to Bella.

Bella's eyes went wide, I can tell the idea of shopping scared her. Just then Hannah and Nick came down from their room, I think.

"Did someone say shopping and Bella in the same sentence without her having a heartache?" Nick joked.

Bella hit him upside the head playfully, while Hannah growled at him.

"I'm still not much of a shopper, Alice. But Hannah drags me all the time, so now I'll have to crazy shopping people to drag me." Bella said, finally answering Alice.

"Hey, what about me?" Rosalie asked from the corner.

Bella looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course you can come too, Rosalie. Bella said still smiling.

* * *

Okay everyone, it's another short chapter but I'm out of ideas. If you have any any at all, please tell me. I plan on adding to this chapter but like I said, out of ideas. R/R please


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I don't own anything besides Hannah, Chad, and Nick.

LEMONS in this chapter!!

* * *

_"Of course you can come too, Rosalie. Bella said still smiling._

**Hannah's POV**

Yay, I have a new shopping buddy. Bella always complains every time I take her, well that might be because I pretty much drag her, but this will be good for her. The Cullen's seemed like nice people besides Edward and that Tiffany bitch.

**Nick's POV**

The Cullen's better not hurt Bella again, or I will tear them into pieces. At least Hannah got shopping buddies, but Bella looks like she is going to have a heart attack still.

**Chad's POV**

There is no way in hell I am going to let my Bella go shopping with these people. They hurt her once, what's to say that they wont do it again. I really don't want Bella to go back to the way she was in the beginning. Bella is my baby, now and forever, if anyone hurts her they just better start running. This Tiffany person better learn to hold her tongue or Bella is going to kill her slowly, wait what am I saying, letting Bella kill her, it will serve Edward right to break my girls heart.

"So, what is all of you guys abilities?" Carlisle asked us.

"Umm, Hannah has visions like Alice, but she sees past, present, and future at her will. Nick, well, Nick lets just say don't get him mad. And my baby, Chad, he blocks other powers and if someone lets him he can copy their powers. So he has a few of mine, and just FYI I have all of your powers now. I copy them without people knowing, so over the past 25 years I have collected over 20. But you wont see alot of them." My Bella answered for us, leaving out details.

All of the Cullen's stared at Bella like she had 4 heads. She just smiled at them, and then looked at me. I nodded and she looked back at them.

"Edward, you can't read my mind but I can your's. And I think it's time all of you guys leave, since little Eddie here just had a not to appropriate thought about me, and I think I'm going to throw up." Bella said, laughing.

The Cullen's nodded, every one besides Edward and Tiffany walked up to Bella and hugged her.

"Edward, I know you want to hug her, just do it." I said to him, he was practically begging for her to hug him.

Slowly, he walked up to Bella. Being Bella, she opened her arms to him and he walked into them, wrapping his arms around her. They hugged for like a minute and then separated.

"Don't get any ideas about my Edward, he doesn't want you. Remember, he told you that and the little fact that he told you that he never loved you too. He wasn't lying when he said that either." Tiffany said, smiling.

Bella just rolled her eyes at Tiffany and said bye to everyone. After everyone left, she walked up to me and hugged me.

"You know I love you with all my heart right?" She asked me.

"Yea I know and you know that I love you with all of mine, right?" I answered.

Hannah and Nick left to go hunting, so Bella and I had the house to our selves. I looked at her and we both got the same idea. Once we got into the bedroom, it was on. ((It's late and I'm not writing a sex scene right now, but I'll come back and do it)) Bella was laying in my arms when we heard Hannah and Nick come in.

"Bella? Chad?" Hannah yelled.

Bella stood up and got dressed, and I did the same. _"What could they want?"_ I asked Bella throw our little mind connection. _"Like I know."_ Bella answered, I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Bella asked when we got downstairs.

* * *

Okay, this one was really really short. But once I add the Lemon scene in it should be longer. Please R/R and give me ideas. Thanks


	6. Author

Hey everyone! I changed this chapter to tell you guys an idea that I got from edward'sbloodybrat. My friends and I think it's a great and I want to know what you all think.

She said that Chad and Bella should get into a fight and Bella accidentally kills Chad, meanwhile Edward and Tiffany are having problems of their own. They end up getting a divorce, so Tiffany goes on a killing spree and tries to kill Bella. But Edward kills Tiffany before she goes near Bella. Edward proposes to Bella but she says no, so Edward is trying to convince her to marry him. All the mean time, Bella is like a "zombie" because she killed the one true person that was always there for her.

So? What do you guys think? Of course I'll add a lot more details and more to the plot but that's just the basic stuff that you need to know.

Thank you all for your support.

Sharon


End file.
